


Love So Sweet

by lokasennascribe



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amy is a sweetheart, Aromantic Asexual Mark, Asexual Jack, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Glitter, Kinda a college au, Signe is bae, sorry - Freeform, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasennascribe/pseuds/lokasennascribe
Summary: Jack is covered in glitter. Why? Because . . Love? Yeah that sounds good.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrulyMightyPotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyMightyPotato/gifts).



> So idk what this is! But I found it cute. Hope you like it Meh lil Potato!

Mark raised an eyebrow at his roommate.

 

“What in all hell are you doing?” He asked. Jack looked up and smiled sheepishly. He was covered in pink and yellow glitter. A large cardboard heart laid on the dorm room floor.

 

“Uh- well you see I am trying to get someone's attention.” Jack smiled. Mark rolled his eyes.

 

“Is this gonna be like last time?” Mark huffed as he sat on his bed. Jack pouted.

 

“So I had a crush on you! How was I supposed to know that you where aromantic!” Jack whined. Mark smirked.

 

“True. Well who is it this time?” Mark teased. Jack was an extremely romantic asexual. Mark himself was an aromantic asexual.

 

“The most stunningly beautiful girl in the world!” Jack swooned.

 

“Amy Nelson?” Mark asked. Jack frowned at him.

 

“No! Her friend Signe!” Jack corrected.

 

“Really? Huh isn't she the artist?” Mark wondered as he kicked a bottle of glitter away from him.

 

“Yes. Amy is in CAD and Signe is in Digital Arts.” Jack explained as he tried once more to decorate the heart.

 

“I don't get you sometimes.” Mark sighed. His friend was strange.

 

“Pfft that is what makes me so amazing!” Jack purred. Mark rolled his eyes.

 

~~

 

Jack was bouncing on his feet. He was nervous! He had rigged the heart in Signe's maple tree. The one she sat under to eat lunch and draw.

 

“You are kind of a stalker dude.” Mark commented as he scrolled through his phone. Jack pouted.

 

“Go to hell Mark. It's called love.” Jack whined.

 

“It's called a crime.” Mark murmured. Jack wanted to flip his friend off but was cut off by the sight of Amy and Signe headed to the tree. Jack squared his shoulders and walked towards them.

 

“Is that- Is that a heart in my tree?” Signe asked loudly, looking flabbergasted.

 

“I think it is!” Amy started laughing.

 

“H-hello?” Jack cleared his throat. Signe spun around and gawked at him.

 

“Did you do that?” She asked. Jack smiled an nodded.

 

“I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out sometime?” Jack surprisingly made a whole sentence. Signe blinked a few times before smiling widely.

 

“I would love that!” She exclaimed. Jack smiled back at her.

 

“Ugh!” Amy made mock gagging sounds.

 

“Shut up Peebles!” Signe hissed playfully.

 

“Romance!” Amy groaned in playful disgust.

 

“Agreed.” Marks voice sounded out behind Jack.

 

“You brat!” Jack hissed at his friend. Mark just smirked.

 

“I am aren't I?” Mark hummed and winked. Jack stuck his tongue out.

 

“So Jack, where should we eat tonight?” Signe asked. Jack turned back to her and smiled.

 

“Well I was thinking coffee and sandwiches?” Jack asked. Signe smiled.

 

“Sounds wonderful.” She nodded.

 


End file.
